TONIGHT
by TripleLin11
Summary: Karena Ortu Sasuke dan Naruto pergi bareng ke Pemandian air panas,Naruto menginap di rumah Sasuke. Bila Naruto bisa melihat masa depan,dia tidak akan pernah mau menginap di rumah Sasuke malam itu. WARNING YAOI AND PERVY SASUKE
1. Chapter 1

**TONIGHT**

**Fanfic two shoot by TripleLin11**

**Original chara by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Lemon,sedikit unsur Rape dan tentu saja YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Narutooooo!Mau sampai kapan tidurnya?Ayo bangun!" Teriakan Kushina menggelegar seperti biasanya pagi itu. Sebenarnya Kushina sendiri capek teriak setiap pagi. Mau bagaimana lagi,putra tunggalnya memang susah sekali dalam hal bangun pagi.

"Iya buu...lima menit lagiiii..." Pemuda jabrik itu masih juga berada di kasurnya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera bangun,nanti ramen mu bakal dimakan habis Ayah!"

"Ramen?" Tiba tiba Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, "Asyik..tunggu bu!Aku datang!" Dasar maniak ramen.

Dalam lima menit,pemuda itu sudah sampai meja makan dan melahap ramennya yang masih panas. Hampir saja Minato,ayahnya itu melahap makan paginya.

"Naruto,malam ini ayah dan ibu akan ke luar jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kata Minato sambil menyeruput kopi panas.

"Lagi?"

"Iya,kami harus pergi bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto"

"Oh,orangtua Sasuke?Tunggu,kalian mau apa ke sana?" Tanya Naruto. Tumben orangtuanya bisa pergi rombongan.

"Eee...itu...sebenarnya ayah dan Fugaku dapat bonus tiket ke pemandian air panas ..."

"Bohooongg!Jadi aku ditinggal sendirian?"

"Maaf sayang,tiketnya Cuma untuk pasangan suami istri" Kata Kushina.

"Yaaahhh teganyaaa" Sahut Naruto kecewa. Sendirian di rumah itu tidak enak,serius.

"Bukannya ada Sasuke?Kalian kan bisa sama sama." tanya Minato

"Aaah,aku malas berhadapan dengan si Teme Pantat Ayam itu!"

"Hush!" hardik Kushina "Kenapa sikapmu begitu sih?Kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil!"

"Habis...si Teme itu selalu mengejekku"

"Sudahlah,suka tidak suka kamu harus bersamanya malam ini saja. Terserah kamu mau menginap di rumah Sasuke atau sebaliknya. Jangan bikin kacau isi rumah" Perintah Minato

"Ayo Naruto,cepat habiskan ramennya!Kamu sudah hampir telat!"

"Sudah kok,aku pergi ya!" Naruto segera berlari ke pintu sambil tergesa gesa. Memang hampir terlambat. Semoga Iruka-sensei tidak menghukumnya lagi. Kalau Kakashi-sensei sih hukumannya masih mending.

Nyaris saja Naruto terlambat. Untung saja dia tepat waktu,karena pagi ini giliran Iruka-sensei yang jaga gerbang. Walau pemuda bermata biru langit itu sudah akrab dengan Iruka-sensei sejak kecil,tetap saja tidak akan mengurangi hukuman.

Naruto segera memasuki kelas dan menghampiri Sasuke. Pemudah berambut hitam kebiruan itu sibuk membaca buku filosofi.

"Oi Teme!Katanya orangtua mu mau pergi dengan orang tuaku?"

"Hn" Jawab(?) Sasuke

"Gaaahhh...menyebalkaann!Kenapa mereka pergi dadakan begini sih?" keluh Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sasuke tetap tenang sambil membaca bukunya.

"Lalu gimana?Kata ayah aku harus bersamamu malam ini Teme!" Rengek Naruto

"Hn,berisik Dobe. Terserah kau saja. Kata ayahku juga begitu"

"Kalau begitu,malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu,dan kau harus pinjamkan game baru untukku!" sahut Naruto bersemangat

"Hn,tidak masalah. Tapi jangan bikin rusuh di rumahku" Jawab Sasuke sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Asiiikkkk,hehehee!" Naruto melompat girang(?) kesana kemari. Dari dulu Sasuke memang punya koleksi game yang sangat banyak,mungkin di koleksi sejak SMP.

Sayangnya,Naruto tidak sempat melihat ekspresi Sasuke ketika dia berbalik. Sebuah ekspresi yang...tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata kata. Dan seuntai seringai berbahaya terukir di wajah Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto. Tatapan yang aneh,berbahaya...dan sangat mesum.

"Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat kunantikan Dobe..." Gumam Sasuke lalu kembali membaca buku filosofinya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih cengar cengir,tidak sadar akan bahaya yang menantinya beberapa belas jam lagi. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan game mana yang akan dia mainkan.

Sungguh,bila Naruto bisa melihat masa depan,dia tidak akan pernah mau menginap di rumah Sasuke malam itu. Tidak,tidak akan pernah...

Naruto oh Naruto yang malang... *author geleng geleng kepala*

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat nulis Fic Yaoi...dan ini Fic pertama saya

Dan sebenernya saya bukan orang awam di Fanfiction ini,tapi baru bikin ...kira kira udah 2 tahun lah jadi silent reader

Kesimpulan?This is my first Fic~ maaf kalau terlalu pendek atau ada yang janggal


	2. Chapter 2

**TONIGHT**

**Fanfic two shoot by TripleLin11**

**Original chara by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : Lemon,sedikit unsur Rape dan tentu saja YAOI**

Ini chapter 2 dibikin udah agak lama sih,tapi baru rampung sekarang.

Enjoy~

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Heee... rumahmu benar benar besar ya Teme!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang.<p>

"Hn. Kurang lebih" Sahut pemuda berambut raven yang disebelahnya.

"Aku jarang jarang loh bisa lihat rumah besar...!"

"Dobe,kau ini seperti orang desa"

"Urusai! Rumahku kan tidak sebesar ini!"

"Hn,bukannya kondisi ekonomi keluarga kita sama?"

"Iya.. tapi orang tua ku tidak suka tinggal di rumah yang terlalu besar!"

Mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke kediaman Uchiha itu. Naruto masuk dengan penuh semangat.

"Permisiiii... lho?Kok sepi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Semua orang rumahku sekarang sedang menginap diluar." Jawab Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

"Ooh... yah aku jarang sih menginap di rumahmu. Oh ya,boleh pinjam kamar mandi tidak?Aku mau mandi!"

"Silahkan, kau pakai kamar mandi di kamarku saja. Ingat tempatnya kan?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ingat ingaatt... " Dengan santainya Naruto melenggang pergi menuju kamar Sasuke. Walau jarang,dia kan juga pernah menginap di rumah Sasuke sekali sekali. Yah,walau itu terakhir kali Naruto menginap waktu SD,setidaknya dia masih ingat letak kamar Sasuke.

"Yup,ini dia!" Naruto sumringah saat berhasil menemukan kamar sahabatnya itu. Sang pemuda manis ini dengan santainya memasuki kamar mandi sambil membuka T-Shirt. Wah wah, Naruto... andaikan dia tau nasib apa yang menunggunya malam ini. Nyahahahhaa... *author ketawa nista*

Di lain ruangan Sasuke sedang menyiapkan makanan. Ramen instant,kentang goreng,Cola cola dan... engg...sebotol minuman keras?Tak ketinggalan seringai yang kita jumpai di chapter sebelumnya. Pemuda pantat ayam itu membawa semuanya menuju kamar dimana Naruto berada.

"Makan malam" Kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu. Namun seketika ekspresi batu pemuda es ini shock melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Naruto yang habis mandi,hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggulnya. Dengan air yang membasahi kulit tan dan membuat bibirnya yang mungil itu jadi memerah,tak ketinggalan ekspresi Naruto yang sayu karena segar habis mandi. Sasuke mesti mati matian menahan nampan yang di bawanya sambil harus tetap memasang muka batu. _'Shit,so damn sexy."_ Mungkin begitu yang berkecamuk di otak Sasuke sekarang.

"Horee,Ramen!" Naruto yang pada dasarnya ga peka dengan keadaan Sasuke,girang menyambut hidangan. Tapi ketika diperhatikannya isi nampan itu,dahinya mengerut.

"Hoi Teme,kenapa bawa minuman beginian?"

"Ya untuk di minum,makanya aku bawa ke sini." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Hah?Kau serius?Kita kan masih di bawah umur!"

"Hn,berisik Dobe. Kalau kau tidak mau ya aku saja yang minum. Tapi memangnya kau belum pernah mencicipi minuman sejenis ini?"

"Yaaa...beluumm. Ibu kan selalu melarangku."

"Kalau begitu,coba saja minum. Toh ini juga tidak akan membuatmu kesakitan." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk botol minuman itu.

"Hm... sebenarnya aku juga penasaran sih bagaimana rasanya.."

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Mau!Tapi kita makan malam dulu!Aku juga mau main game." Kata Naruto.

"Hn. baju sana,nanti masuk angin" Sasuke melemparkan sehelai T-Shirt dan celana rumah selutut ke arah Naruto. Sadar akan dirinya yang setengah telanjang,Naruto buru buru memakai baju sebelum masuk angin.

Tapi lagi lagi saat Naruto berbalik,Sasuke mengeluarkan seringainya. Dan seringai itu bertambah seram di banding seringaiannya saat disekolah serta di dapur tadi.

"Baiklah!" Naruto selesai memakai bajunya. "Malam ini kita akan ber senang senaang!"

"... Ya,terserah kau saja. Mungkin sedikit bersenang senang juga bagus. " Sasuke menyalakan TV dan mesin Video Gamenya.

"Iya kan?Apalagi kau,Teme!Kurasa kau kebanyakan belajar!Bersenang senanglah sekali kali!" Naruto berlagak seperti guru penasehat.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu mau mu aku akan bersenang senang" Naruto bersorak girang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apa dia sadar kalau Sasuke memang betul betul ingin ber senang senang?Yah,bersenang senang ala Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah itu,mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka. Main game sambil makan. Sekali sekali terdengar sorakan Naruto. Namun,ketika Naruto asyik dengan gamenya,Sasuke tiba tiba menyodorinya segelas minuman.

"Minuman yang tadi"

"Oh,iya ya!Hampir aku lupa!Ayo toast!"

Dua pemuda berlain sifat itu dengan cepat menghabiskan satu botol minuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang baru pertama kali minum langsung lemas. Sedangkan Sasuke,walaupun wajahnya agak sedikit memerah namun kesadaran dan kekuatannya masih menghampiri Naruto yang bersender diranjangnya.

"Hoi Dobe... masih hidup?"

"Nghhh... tentu saja Temeeehhh...hik..." Wah,sudah mabuk rupanya.

"Kalau kau tidur disitu,nanti masuk angin.. " Sasuke membopong Naruto ke atas tempat tidurnya. Sesudah direbahkannya, Ia melihat keseluruhan tubuh pemuda berkulit tan yang mabuk itu. Wajah nya merah,ekspresinya sayu. Terlihat sedikit air mata di pinggiran matanya. Lalu bajunya yang sudah tidak karuan,memperlihatkan kulit seksinya yang basah karena keringat. Tanpa sadar,Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.

"Temeehh... panass,minggir do-uph!" Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke tiba tiba mencium bibirnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut dan menghisap lidahnya,mengabsen satu satu gigi Naruto tak ketinggalan menyapu langit langit mulutnya.

"Nghh...ah...ngaah...Sasu..mmh...ke.." Tangan Naruto yang tadinya mencengkram kuat baju Sasuke,perlahan lahan melemah. Mabuk yang ia rasakan seperti menguap begitu saja. Tanpa memperdulikan erangan Naruto,Sasuke terus melumat bibir pemuda manis itu. Tak ketinggalan tangannya yang menganggur meraba dan menyingkap T-Shirt Naruto,memilin tonjolan kecil yang ada Sasuke melepas ciumannya,terlihat jelas diantara mulut mereka saliva yang saling bertautan.

"Ahh!" Pekik Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjilat tonjolan itu. Mendengar suara Naruto,Sasuke jadi semakin beringas. Sambil tangan nya memilin niple kiri Naruto,mulutnya mengulum dan menghisap niplenya yang sebelah kanan.

"Mhh...aahh...kh...hentikann..Teme!" Naruto berusaha melakukan yang sendari lemas karena ciuman Sasuke,kini mulai terganggu oleh tangan dengan sigap menangkap sepasang tangan itu dan mengikat nya ke atas tempat tidur dengan tali yang disiapkannya di kantong. Oh Sasuke,sudah persiapan rupanya...

Sasuke pun melanjutkan "kegiatannya" yang tertunda. Sedangkan Naruto yang telah diikat jadi panik. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?Pasrah begitu saja?Pasrah di perkosa?Diperkosa Uchiha Sasuke?Dan lagi... dia yang harus jadi "wanita" nya?Hell No!

"Temeeee... !Sudah hentikaann!Kau gila!Aku kesini untuk menginap,kenapa pakai acara beginian!Kau... Ahhh!" Omelan Naruto langsung terganti oleh desahan. Sasuke sudah membuka celana Naruto dan memainnya "alatnya". Mulutnya kembali bekerja menciumi leher pemuda bermata biru itu itu. Menghisap,mengigit,dan meninggalkan bekas bekas merah disana dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Desahan Naruto semakin menjadi. Tangannya yang terikata malah menjadikan dia semakin sensitif akan sentuhan.

"Ngghh...haa...haa...kh...ah..aahhh... " Pikiran Naruto mulai kabur. Tenaganya sudah tak kuat melawan. Melihat keadaan Naruto yang tak berdaya,Sasuke merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Sudah capek,Hn?"

"Ah... haa... kau... gila.." Naruto sudah betul betul lemas. Sasuke meninggikan badannya. Diperhatikannya secara seksama tubuh yang berada di bawahnya itu. Wajahnya merah seperti buah tomat,bibirnya mereka agak membengkak karena ciuman dengan saliva saliva yang menetes. Tubuh tan itu basah karena keringat diselingi desahan napas yang terputus putus,tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya,sorot matanya berobar penuh nafsu. Mata Onyx milik pantat ayam ini memang hitam,tapi karena hawa nafsu kini mata itu bertambah pekat,membuat pria manis yang ditatapnya merinding. Habislah keperjakaannya kali ini,Naruto Uzumaki. Namun di luar dugaan,si raven napsuan itu tidak langsung menyerang Naruto,melainkan membuka bajunya terlebih dulu. Rasa shock Naruto pun bertambah,menyadari dirinya sudah tidak memakai apapun. Oh well,good job Sasuke...

"Aku memang gila Dobe. Kegilaanku karena kau. Kau semakin lama membuat pertahananku runtuh sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. "Sasuke selesai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menindih tubuh tan itu lagi. Jilatan dan kuluman Sasuke semakin membuat tubuh Naruto lemas. Belum lagi tangannya yang meremas lembut bagian bawah Naruto.

"Hyaa... ah!Sas... ah,haa... jangan" Sasuke semakin aktif mempermainkan tubuh Naruto. Remasan tangannya semakin kuat dan menuntut,sampai Naruto tak kuasa lagi menahan hasratnya.

"Mhhh... ah,aaahhh!Ha... haa... ah.. " erang Naruto saat menikmati klimaksnya. Dengan santai Sasuke menjilat tangannya,namun cairan Naruto tidak di jilat ampai habis. Dengan hati hati Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rektum sang uke,membuat Naruto terlonjak.

"Sudah merasa enak,hn?" Sasuke meng in out kan jarinya secara cepat,sampai hampir membuat Naruto klimaks kedua kalinya.

"Ah,aah... ng... hyaa... ah?" Naruto agak terkejut saat jari Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatannya,padahal Naruto belum klimaks.

"Kecewa?Sabar... sekarang giliranku " bisik Sasuke. Dengan cepat tangannya membuka lebar paha Naruto,memasukkan bagian tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam rektum Naruto.

"Uwaa!Itai... uhh... keluarkan Teme... sa,sakit.. " pinta Naruto. Namun percuma,Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk memasukkan dirinya seutuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti,sambil meciumi pemuda di bawahnya. Perlakuan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Tanpa disadari,Naruto membuka lebar pahanya tanpa paksaan dari tangan Sasuke lagi.

"Kh... Dobe,kau betul betul sempit... " Sasuke meringis nikmat. Tentu ia ingin segera memulainya,tapi ia juga tidak ingin Naruto kesakitan. Setelah tidak ada lagi keluhan sakit Naruto,Sasuke langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ah.. ah,ah,mmhh... " desahan nikmat Naruto mulai terdengar seiring pemuda yang ada diatasnya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Fuaa... ahh... " Naruto me ngerang semakin keras. Gerakan Sasuke lambat laun berubah semakin cepat dan kasar,tapi malah membuat Naruto merasa semakin kehilangan tenaganya. Mendengar desahan Naruto yang makin menjadi,Sasuke semakin kehilangan kendali.

Ia ingin merasakan titik terdalam tubuh pemuda yang ada di bawahnya. Sasuke semakin menekan tubuhnya berulang kali,hingga tiba tiba Naruto memekik saat Sasuke tampaknya berhasil menghantam titik nikmatnya didalam sana. Sasuke menyeringai,ia mengangkat paha Naruto,menekannya sampai kedua lutut Naruto sejajar dengan kepalanya,lalu menghantamkan dirinya semakin kuat dan cepat.

"Ahh!Ngh!Ahh!Uwaahh... Sasukee... Ahh!A,aku... ma,mau.. ahh!"

"Ngh... tahan Dobe... aku juga mau..." Sasuke semakin ganas menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan nafas tercekat,ingin menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Ha... ahh!Ah!Ngh... a,aku... Ah!Hyaa... Sasukeeeee!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan hasratnya. Tak lama,Sasuke pun ikut menyusul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Narutoo!Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang!" Kata Kushina sambil berlari memeluk anaknya yang menyambut mereka di teras rumah.

"Bagaimana liburannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah,lumayan... sudah lama kami tidak liburan begini. Rasanya segar" sahut Minato.

"Iya,untung saja anak Fugaku dan Mikoto yang bungsu itu memberikan voucher pemandian air panas. Betul betul anak yang tahu kelelahan orang tuanya."

"Eh?Maksudnya Sasuke?" Naruto langsung tersentak.

"Kata Fugaku sih begitu. Dia sendiri heran kenapa anaknya tiba tiba memberikan voucher itu. Anak sulungnya saja tidak pernah mau repot "

"... Teme sialan"

"Hah?Kau tadi bicara apa Naruto?Suaramu terlalu pelan."

"Oh,tidak ada kok!Ya sudah,aku ke kamar ya... Eh?Uwaah!" Naruto langsung terjatuh saat ingin berbalik ke kamarnya.

"Lho?Kau kenapa Naruto?Ada yang sakit?"

"Eh... iya pantatlku sakit habis terjatuh" kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Beh,bohong besar.

'_Kusooo!Teme sialan!Rupanya dia memang sudah menyusun rencana!Awas kau Temee!Aduh!Sialll,pantatku sakitttt!'_ Naruto mengomel dalam hati sambil tertatih tatih menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Nah,dengan begini fic pertama buatan saya udah rampung. Makasih atas semua reviewnya ya! ^O^

Dan ternyata bikin fic lemon itu agak susah. Pas ngetik adegan lemonnya saya malah nyengir mesum di depan kompi. Untung bikinnya tengah malam,apa kata emak saya kalo ngeliat anak gadis bungsunya bikin cerita rate M yaoi pula dengan muka kayak gini? *liat cermin*

Lalu... sebenernya saya bingung mau bikin fic apa lagi. Mungkin next time ShikaTema?SasuNaru?


End file.
